Flirting Shamelessly with the Enemy
by Splazin101
Summary: 'Wally would've replied, really, he would have, if he could. It's true! He was verbally crippled. The Wall-man ran out of things to say. This in and of itself was odd enough, but the fact that Artemis, the harpy, or his personal favorite, 'the AT&T of people', was the root of the problem was nigh on impossible.' Spitfire, late night discussions, Rated T for some raunchy details.


Flirting Shamelessly with the Enemy:

The first time it happens, they're arguing. He doesn't remember what about, it was always something mundane and pointless anyways. When she strikes back at his, quite witty, if he must say so himself, remark, he can't help but notice the way her brow furrows and she squints at him in her own form of Bat-Glare as caustic words flow from her mouth, something about 'utterly useless' and 'dumber than a bag of bricks'. Normally, he would care about such an outlandish attack on his intelligence; he was far and away used to it from the fire-spitting archer, but the fact that he didn't riposte her assault immediately threw the blond.

"Hey, West, you okay? Did I knock a few gears loose up in that pea brain of yours?" Artemis asks, stepping far closer to him than either of them would have even considered acceptable, were it not twelve thirty in the A.M. on a Friday night on which neither of them could sleep, settling for each other's poisonous voices for company.

Wally would've replied, really, he would have, if he could've. It's true! He was verbally crippled. The Wall-man ran out of things to say. This in and of itself was odd enough, but the fact that Artemis, the harpy, or his personal favorite, 'the AT&T of people', was the root of the problem was nigh on impossible. She had to have spiked some of his food, he determined. There was no way this blond version of Satan could have occupied is full an undivided attention, so much so that he was, for once in his life, rendered speechless. It couldn't possibly be the fact that her blond mane wasn't in its usual ponytail and was instead defying gravity as it made her way down her back. He had to rule out how she looked in her (most likely) XXL Flash T-shirt that fell a bit further than where her mile-long legs met her supple hips. Her long, full eyelashes that managed to make the steel grey of her eyes seem so much more radiant and alive? No way, Jose. The way the previously aforementioned t-shirt fell over her perfectly sized breasts couldn't possibly be the source either, and the two little bumps on said breasts, that would only be noticed if one was looking (He obviously wasn't), were a tell-tale sign that the Team's archer was, in fact, not wearing a bra, could be ruled out as well. Wait. He was ogling her. He was ogling _her_, Satan, the horse-fucking, cum-guzzling, douche canoe! He shook his head back and forth, in an attempt to clear it of such _naughty_ thoughts. His mind flitted to running, the refrigerator, Megan, anything but the smokin' hot blond looking at him expectantly.

"So that's a no to the fact that you're not okay, or that I didn't hit you hard enough to make you mentally unstable?" Artemis asks again, stepping even closer in an attempt to catch his gaze. His breath hitches in his throat as he becomes suddenly aware at how close they are, how close he is to her smooth, pouty lips that were just _begging_ for a kiss. He recovered before doing anything drastic, however.

"Babe, you couldn't disgruntle my Einstein-level brain if you tried." He shoots back with a grin.

"There's the Wally I know and hate!" She exclaims before stepping back. They both can't help but miss how close they were, but admitting it to their mortal enemy isn't an option. "How much do you want to bet I can?" Artemis continues, countering his grin with a defiant smirk of her own, daring him to back down. He doesn't, of course.

"Bring it on babe-" And Wally's cut off, not by lack of things to say, but by the fact that his mouth is otherwise occupied. By kissing Artemis. Rather, Artemis is kissing him, but his mind is too melted to care. He goes to deepen the kiss, but before he can she breaks it before turning around and walking out of the main room of the Cave, shooting a smirk and an 'I told you so!' over her shoulder on her way out. Wally stands there dumbfounded for another minute before stalking off to bed, determined to be prepared in case it happens again.

Neither admit it to this day, but both fell asleep with fantasies of more than just kissing on their minds.


End file.
